Blissfully Unaware
by SasuNaruorgi
Summary: Sasuke talks about his happiness with Naruto. Starting with the day they met. SasuNaru fluff. One-shot (T only for the pairing)


**This is a one-shot in Sasuke's point of view.**  
**You could see this as a letter he is writing or a speech he is giving.**

**It just came to me this morning and I tried really hard to keep it in my mind until I got time to type it out.**  
**I have been working on it for almost 7 hours now.**  
**Typing, correcting and editing it.**  
**So I really hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Let me tell you about my happiness  
it started in kindergarten so maybe you should take a seat.

I was a very happy kid had everything I needed good family, enough money and even some friends.

It was in the third year of kindergarten that we got a new classmate.  
He told us his name was Naruto. He looked a little shy, but grinned at us nonetheless.  
His smile was contagious and I soon found out that it was very hard not to smile when he was around.  
Even though he was such a happy person, he didn't really make any friends. I still don't know why.  
I used to be very social so after a few weeks I went over to him and just started talking about stuff kids talk about.  
Cartoons, toys you know that kind of stuff. And he happily participated.  
We became best friends. We fought a lot, but that was just how our friendship worked.  
He would always be there on the same bench every morning, waiting for me to arrive, every day.  
Even on vacation days he would wait for me at the stairs of his house.  
Except those rare days. For some reason I didn't understand back then, he was never there on mothers day, fathers day, July 10th and January 25th.

When I heard the class would be split in half next year because there were too many people, I was afraid.  
I wanted to be in Naruto's class so bad that I almost cried in relieve when they said our name's right after each other.  
When I looked at my best friend I saw that he actually had tears in his eyes so of course I called him a moron.  
Which of course resulted in him hitting me and I couldn't just let that pass, I mean I was just six years old.  
It's normal for kids that age to get into fights on their first day in middle school.  
The teacher pulled us apart and said something about maybe one of us needing to change class and obviously Naruto suddenly clung to me yelling that he would never go to a different class if he couldn't take me with him.  
So I called him a moron again, I guess I don't have to tell you what happened next.

The next year I found out why Naruto was never there on those days.  
I was walking home after school.  
I wanted to get there as fast as I could because it was a Friday and Fridays meant sleepovers, but not before I had my homework done.  
I didn't really know why I liked being around Naruto so much.  
I did know that I loved him though. I loved him like a brother or like a best friend I don't know, I just knew that I loved him.

One day when my mom asked me about it I told her it was because he was the sun.  
She asked me to explain and so I did.  
I told her that he was warm, he always held my hand and he had really warm hands.  
His blond hair, which was almost yellow, shined just like his sapphire eyes and his smile always made me smile to.

But that day was the only time his smile couldn't make me smile.  
There were a lot of people around my house when I finally arrived home.  
My big brother Itachi was waiting for me in front of the door.  
His eyes were teary. It concerned me more than the people.  
My brother never cried.  
He was really good in hiding all his emotions because he was never a happy kid like me and I would never be that happy kid again.  
"Sasuke" was all he said before he hugged me and broke down.  
He actually cried, not like me sobbing while I didn't even know what was wrong, but a few tears rolled down his cheeks.  
It was enough for me to know just how bad whatever happened was.  
I asked him what was wrong once he let go of me, not taking notice of the cameraman standing near us.  
He told me.  
And I wish he didn't, I wish I could've gone another day without it.  
Without knowing I was an orphan. Without knowing mom and dad were brutally killed.

I guess I got lucky that day. If my brother wouldn't have gotten home early, then I would've found them.  
At least I got to live without that image.  
The moment my brother told me, I hugged him again.  
I was still young. But I knew he needed it.

And then I ran.  
I could hear him calling my name, but I just kept running.  
Later I hated myself for concerning him like that, but at the time I needed my sun.  
I needed my sun in the darkest day of my life.  
Naruto was already outside, on the steps in front of his home, with open arms.  
I ran right into him, causing him to stumble backwards.  
He sat down with me in his arms.  
Later he told me he saw me on TV and when he saw me run he knew where I would be going.

We sat like that for hours. He held me while I cried.  
After a while the sobbes turned into hiccups, and then just silent tears.  
I looked up at him and saw him smile at me, I didn't smile back.  
That was the first time.  
I guess it could be because his smile wasn't as happy as usual, I could see the pain in his eyes reflecting mine.  
When I saw Naruto's pain I thought about Itachi and how I left him alone with his pain.  
I felt horrible.

It was already dark outside and Iruka, whom I always thought was Naruto's father, told us to get inside.  
I told him about my brother and he told me he had already called him when I got there and that he was with his best friend.  
Naruto smiled at him saying "You're the best 'Ruka".  
I got confused so on our way to Naruto's room I asked him why he called his dad by his first name.

I remember starting to cry again when I said the word _dad_.  
Somehow I ended up in my pyjama and under the covers with Naruto still holding me, also in his pyjama, but I don't really remember how or when.  
Once I stopped crying again he asked me if I still wanted to know.  
He looked afraid, as if he didn't want to hurt me with any of his words.  
I nodded, not able to find my voice.

That's when he told me he was an orphan to.  
His parents had died when he was still a baby and Iruka had adopted him when he was 5.  
That's why he got into our class. Because Iruka teaches at the last year of our school.  
That was also when he promised I would never have to miss him again.  
Not even on those special days because now he would go with me.  
I didn't understand so he explained.  
he explained that on mothers day and fathers day and his parents birthdays he would go to the cemetery and now he would go with me, so that he could hug me if I had to cry.  
Of course the word cemetery made me cry again.  
I really tried not to because I didn't want Naruto to think he did something wrong, but it was still to fresh, the wounds were too raw.

People at school changed after that and I guess I did to. They would walk around me as if I had some sort of disease or they would just give me pitifully looks.  
Almost nobody talked to me, but they all talked about me behind by back.  
Even though I was young I still understood that much, especially because I could hear them.

People became distant towards me and I became distant towards them.  
Everybody treated me differently and it was depressing.  
But one day, two months after what happened I heard Naruto say my name to someone.  
He was still my friend, but it had been annoying me that he had been so careful around me.  
So when I heard Naruto's voice again I decided to listen in.  
He was talking to an annoying classmate of ours.

"What is the similarity between Sasuke and a lollipop" he asked him smiling.  
The other boy shrugged.  
"They can both be sweet, but they also both have a stick up their ass" he yelled laughing hard.  
On the inside I smiled, Naruto was still Naruto and he wasn't being so annoyingly careful anymore, but on the outside I didn't show any emotion.  
I had been training to be more like Itachi. So people wouldn't see my pain.  
I walked over to Naruto and punched him in the face.  
He looked quite surprised. He was normally the one to throw the first punch, but of course he recovered quickly and punched me back.  
We fought for a while until Iruka came to pull us apart.  
He was the only teacher brave enough.  
"Let's go home" He said to us while we muttered insults at each other.  
Naruto took my hand and we walked away while I used my other hand to hold a tissue to my bleeding nose.

He asked me if I was staying with them the weekend and Iruka told us he had already arranged it with Kakashi.  
Kakashi was now my guardian.  
Itachi tried to get custody, but he was too young so then Kakashi, a friend of the family, offered to take both of us in.  
That way we could still be together.  
Kakashi was a teacher at the highschool me and Naruto wanted to go to and since all teachers seem to know each other he and Iruka were able to plan our sleepovers easily.

Naruto and I stayed friends throughout middleschool and went to the same highschool.  
He was even there when Itachi asked for permission to go to college because he had promised me he would take care of me when he turned eighteen.  
Of course I told him he should go.  
Naruto and I both got stronger to.  
Our fights didn't end in nose bleeds and bruises anymore.  
He had broken my arm twice and I had broken some of his ribs by the time we were twelve.  
We stopped clinging to each other as much once we were in highschool.  
Not because of what people would say. We weren't even aware that it would be looked at as wrong.

We were blissfully unaware.

We just thought we were too old for it.  
We still shared a bed when we stayed at each other's house, but even then we would stay at our side of the bed.  
Naruto still held my hand though and it caused people to talk, but to be honest I really didn't know.  
We were fourteen when I heard one of my friends say something about 'just bromance' to someone that looked bad at us.

But still me and Naruto stayed blissfully unaware.

We hadn't even thought of the fact that other people might assume we were gay because of how we acted.  
We hadn't even thought about the word gay.  
Both of us never had a girlfriend before, but we just weren't interested.  
There were enough girls running after us at the time.  
Fawning over my pale skin and dark eyes and hair and his bright looks.  
We just found them annoying.

A year later Neij, one of our friends, came to me.  
He was one of the few people who actually talked to me without Naruto there.  
The others only called me a friend because they were Naruto's friends.  
He told me he had a crush on someone in our group of friends.  
I already knew this. Everyone in our group did.  
All the girls had asked him out saying he was the third most handsome one.  
But he had said no to all of them and none of us understood why.  
I asked him about this and he told me he was getting there.  
He told me that he didn't want to ruin the friendship in case it went wrong, he also told me he was gay.  
He asked for my advice and at the time I really didn't get why he asked me.  
He never told me who it was, but it became kind of obvious when they started dating almost two years later.  
I still can't believe he waited so long.

That year Naruto started learning for his drivers license.  
I didn't see the point in getting it. Kakashi could drive me and if he wasn't available, then Naruto would be when he got his license.  
Naruto laughed when I told him this and he told me we'd better get into the same college if I wanted to use him as my driver.

People were still talking about us when we were sixteen.  
We were still blissfully unaware.

One day I heard someone honk in frond of my door.  
I packed up all my homework and went outside to see what was going on.  
It was Naruto in his new car. Well it was new to him.  
The old thing ended up being third-handed or however you call a car that's already second-handed when you buy it.  
He told me to get in and I did as soon as I could.  
I asked him where we were going and he just laughed. "Anywhere" he yelled in glee.  
I couldn't help but laugh with him.  
We were driving an hour when he suddenly grabbed my hand and smiled at me.  
I was about to look at him and tell him to keep his eyes on the road when he slowed down at a red light.

I looked him in the eye and somehow I knew.  
I knew why Neji came to me the previous year.  
I realised that I didn't love Naruto just as a brother, I didn't love him just as a best friend.  
I was in love with him.  
I was still confused by my own realisation when Naruto turned his eyes back to the road.  
"I love you" I blurred out when the light turned green.  
Naruto started driving and was about to say something back when everything turned black.

I was confused, had I gone mad.  
I was sure the light had been green so why was that truck still driving? His light had to have been red.  
I slowly opened my eyes while thinking about this, and panicked when my hand felt cold.  
Why wasn't Naruto holding it anymore.  
Someone took my hand, but I didn't have to look to know it wasn't Naruto.  
This hand was to cold, Naruto would never be cold.

I panicked even more. I had just realised I loved Naruto.  
I couldn't have been too late.  
"Sasuke" Kakashi asked looking at me.  
A little part of the panic left my body when I saw his calm look.  
He would never be calm if my sun was gone.  
"Finally awake I see" A nurse said walking inside and checking all the monitors.  
I panicked once again, my heart machine beeping loudly.  
I heard her saying something about a week long coma and I had to cover my ears to block out the annoying beeping.  
Kakashi could be over the shock of Naruto's death after a week.  
"He's fine Sasuke" Kakashi reassured me as if he could hear my thoughts.  
He asked the nurse if I could go see him and she said that I had healed enough over the week to do so.

Kakashi got a wheelchair while the nurse got a doctor to check me one last time before taking me of all the machines.  
Aparently I had broken my leg, that's why Kakashi went to get a wheelchair.  
I hadn't even noticed in my panic.  
In my opinion it took way to long to get to the room next to mine.  
I silently cried out of relieve and fear when I saw Naruto on the hospital bed.

Relieve because he was alive and fear because he was to pale.  
Naruto always had a tan.  
We had to go to the beach once he was better.  
I didn't like going to the beach. I would get sunburns immediately, so Naruto almost never went when our friends invited us either because he knew I wouldn't want to.  
But next time I would say yes before he could decline.

I pulled myself up onto my good leg using the bed as leverage.  
I didn't care about the nurses complaints.  
I took Naruto's hand and all the fear left my body with a sight. He was still warm.  
Naruto opened his eyes and looked at me. Smiling his brightest smile ever. And I smiled back.

The nurse finally left so I decided to lean closer to Naruto.  
And he looked in my eyes and said "I love you to" I don't think I've ever been happier in my life then that day.  
I leaned forward and kissed Naruto for the first time.  
Not caring about Kakashi and Iruka looking at us.  
We were shut-of from the world for a few seconds.

Blissfully unaware about everything.

From Naruto's heart machine that started raising to Itachi and a doctor walking into the room.  
Naruto pushed himself up on his elbows so that I wouldn't have to bend so far when I heard someone cough.  
It wasn't an 'I'm sick' cough, more a 'there are still other people in the room' cough so I pulled away.  
I still held Naruto's hand when I turned around to the look at the other people in the room.  
Iruka was looking outside, Itachi was examining his nails and the doctor had left again so Kakashi was obviously the one who ruined my moment.  
He just pointed at the wheelchair and after all those years with him I could see the smile behind the mask he wore.

The next week me and Naruto went to school together.  
He pushed my wheelchair since he had gotten a concussion, but no broken bones.  
Of course the fast healing bastard was almost completely fine by then while I would be in that wheelchair for a while.  
I couldn't walk with crutches because I had broken my arm to.  
I blame Naruto for that part. My arm was weak because it had already been broken twice before.  
So that's why I made him push.

I first became aware of the fact that a lot of people looked at us strange that day, but I'm pretty sure Naruto still doesn't know.  
I got mad because of this, not because they were apparently homophobic, but because even they knew before I did.  
So much time wasted. I still shiver when I think about how close I was on being too late.  
That's also when I was finally able to give Neji the advice he had been waiting for.

"Just go for it. You don't want to be too late" I told him in front of our group.  
No one understood, but even though it had been almost two years, Neji did.  
And to make sure he got the message I pulled Naruto down and kissed him in the middle of school.  
I just looked around once Naruto pulled away and placed himself in my lap.  
"You got a problem with that" I yelled at everyone that was looking at us with a disgusted look.  
I think they were too afraid of me and Naruto after seeing how hard we could hit to say something about it.

After another two years we were done with highschool. We had both send out six college applications.  
I got into all of them and Naruto got into four of them.  
I was really happy, but somehow Naruto looked sad.  
After one week of fake smiles, I told Naruto to finally say what was bothering him.  
He just told me he would miss me.  
I really didn't get what he was talking about so he pointed at the letters that were still on my desk in my room.  
"You got into Harvard, I didn't" he said looking away.  
I finally understood what he was talking about and I got mad.  
"So" I yelled at him.

I told him that I'd rather not go to college at all than go to one without him and that's when he got mad.  
He told me I shouldn't throw away my future for him.  
He got up and wanted to leave when I gabbed his sleeve.  
I think that was the first serious fight we ever had and it was upsetting me.  
"You are my future" I told him only then realising how true that was.  
He was my past, my present and was my future.  
Is my future.  
I couldn't live without him. Couldn't smile without him.  
He was crying once I was done talking.  
I pulled him onto my lap. Kissing him quickly before brushing away the tears.  
I pulled out one of the letters and handed it to him.  
It was of the college where Iruka's Mother Tsunade was the principal.  
She saw Naruto as her own grandchild.  
Naruto was accepted there to.  
I truthfully told him that was the university I wanted to go to all along.  
He smiled and kissed me again whispering something in my ear.

And lets just say we can call that day the second happiest of my life and leave it at that.

We got Tsunade to put us in one room and put our highschool friends that were also going to that university on out floor.

I'm in my second year of university now and I'm the happiest guy here.  
People still leave me and Naruto alone and I'm grateful about that.

It could be that they are just taking behind our backs, but if that is so, then I prefer to be and forever stay Blissfully unaware.

The End.

* * *

**Just for those who didn't get the hint. **  
**The second happiest day Sasuke talked about is the day they had sex. **  
**I wanted to keep it discreet, but I was afraid that it would be to discreet.**


End file.
